Collection of semen from stallions for artificial insemination are taken manually into an artificial vagina. The stallion is taught to mount and breed a phantom or dummy mare and the penis is deflected to one side of the phantom into a manually held artificial vagina. Collection by this method is unnatural for the stallion and requires the efforts of a handler, as well as an assistant.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved semen collection phantom for stallions.